Dragon Borne
by lulusprague13
Summary: A legend is borne as the princes of the contenent accompany this mericle acrosss the lands as darkness tears her mothers kingdom apart and she must distroy the evil to finaly bring peace to the kingdom once more.


The Dragon Borne

**The dragon borne**

Prolouge:

Once was a town in a large valley in the center of a island this place was a green peaceful land ruled by a king who lived on the contenent with his sons. The wise king held a Dragon as a god above him counseling him in his quest of life this dragon was royalty above all others of her own kind she was the Queen named Arroura. She was female but rulled over lands where dragons reighned suppreem and as people expanded through the kingdom so did a plauge. This killed many of the dragons till their were only 5 left.

The king decided to split his kindom into four relms in the north where much watter in all fourms scowered the valleys and hights became the kingdom of Zalana witch expanded and prospired. In the East on the rocky cliffs and heat stricen volcanos lied the kingdom of Azorog. To the south in the bone dry deasert grew a mining town called Dithaniel. Then in the ritch west where forest blossomed for miles to see arose Zargon. The 4 remaining dragons took refuge in these homes witch their names claim. The fith dragon Arroura remained in the place soon to be called Central kingdom. For years the dragons and their kingdoms live in peace.

But Dithaniel the darkness dragon grew jealous and power envy crept into his heart. He rose up above the queen and from his hatered grew a battle against the two powers. Dithaniel was powerful just as powerful as the queen in her old age. Because of this their was no obvious winner, so the last resort was to kill herself and in the process kill Dithaniel. A forbiden spell that is able to sacrifice ones life to gain ultimate power and end a persons reighn of terror and only have untill the spell wears off to live. Once Dithaniel is finally gone the queen visits an old human friend of hers. The man lives on the island at the top of a hill that oversees the hole town. The queen lands weakly on the hill and the elder man comes to aid her but there is nothing he can do. The queen bears a seret of life that may in the future save the human race from magic again. With this living beauty and her last breath the queen passes and vanishes into mid air. But this is only when the legend began the book is yet to be written.

Chapter 1: The Kings Meeting

It is a joyful day in Central Kingdom Lord Legilus has asked the 4 kings to comefourth to celebrate the day of first beginings a holiday that celibrates the sun returning after the weeks of darkness in the legend of Queen and Dithaniel the lords and their sons come on behalf of the people in their kingdoms while the castle is full of laughter music light and the smell of many wonderous foods. As the kings collaborate the boys are expected to dance with other weamon. That is what the princes do all exept Sebastian prince of central city. He sits on the balcony looking to the stars and sipping his horrid wine. The bitter fluids reminded him of medicine but did not have the same effect.

"Prince Sebastian why do you lurk in the shades of the event allone?" askes one of the three princes stumbelling out onto the patio. He was not drunk yet still not sober, you could say a sip of wine only did half a number on him. They and Sebastian stood out on the patio, "what troubles you comnrad?" prince Zuco askes holding his wine cup in one hand and slinging his other arround Sebastans shoulder.

"Something- somethings not right." he murmurs. Zuco leans in to hear him better."The contenent is rejoycing but it dosent feel right like a ainchent dark magic will soon loom over us." He frays.

"Sebastian my boy you need a drink." Zuko mutters back.

"You do seem quite tedious my friend, and though my drunken brother is right about the drink I understand your concern, you fear the curse the dead dragon Dithaniel had put uppon the land."

"No I can feel it in the air something is wrong." He insisted. The princes just looked at him like he was crazy. Sebastian sighed, "mabey your right it's the nerves, Ill be back." He spoke gently as they watched him vanish into the thick crowd. As he forced and weaved in and out of the many people he saw the three great wizards scocalizing next to the food table. He made his way toward them and they paid him no attention. He stood directly behind the Grey wizard and over heard their conversation.

"The maiden is doing well Cassandra has again refused attending such a holliday with a story that strikes close to her, but she has accepted at the last second and is currently prepairing herself in the carrage." says the Grey.

"Has she been training or is she stubborn to her studys?" askes the dark wizard.

"Why such sudden intirest Tarloc?" askes the White wizard.

"The dark energy has been gathering near the dark cave where we concealed his ashes." He murmurs, "the lord-" he cuts short and Sebastian grabs the wine flask and a cup and pour a glass then march off swiftly before the wizards realize he was listening to the conversation. Hiding behind the pillar across the room. The grey gestures and calles over a spectacular young laidy about his age and about his hight. She had geourgeous dark brown hair and eyes just as dark. Sebastian stood in wonder to behold the facinating beauty. She greeted the wizards and was dissmissed to the dance floor. This was his chance to see this forehn beauty. He forced himself to the floor and as a song started up the people scrambeled to find a partner. Their backs faced eachother bowing to the person across the floor before turning to bow to their partner. As he turned to face the woman Sebastian had decided to dance with he saw a face that could once have been born on a face of a angel. She smiled and gracefully bowed in respect. Sebastian mirrored her perfictly, in a gentlemans manner. Then they streightened up and entertwined hands. As they begun to sway he finaly said something, "Where has such a great beauty hid from me all these fearful mystical years."

"On a Island laying alof the land floating on the horizon of the West beach. A peaceful and tranquil place. I almost didn't want too come to this party but instinct persuaded me otherwise." She informes flertatiously.

"Why hide in one great wonder when you can enjoy all of them aloft the world and where nature is your friend." Sebastian flirts back. A heavy eye trailes aside his head across the room. He trys to turn to see what shes looking at but she pays it no attention.

"So kind sir what is your name, I do beleve a introduction is in order." Sebastian was about to introduce himself as a boy came up to them and interrupted.

"My laidy I appologise to interrupt your dance but the wizards becon you over with great urgency." He wispers to her.

"Alright, sir I am sorry but I must go." She bowes and, making her way across the room in the arms of the boy who beconed her. I get higher up and see that she has joined the wizards and the Dark wizard has returned after departing durring the party. He speaks to them as a urgency comes upon their faces. The laidy fleads toward the doors to leave the castle while the wizards take to the patio as the boy goes to the king. I look to the doors and a sharp bright light luminates from behind it. I step to see what it was and the castle begins to trembel Sebastian ran outside and saw the sky go dark with clouds and in the distance the eye of the storm layed over the old abandoned kingdom of the Dark lord where a purple collom of fire reached into the hole in the sky. Black lightning Expaserated from evrywhere and devistated buildings and passing pedestrians in the pallace strets. A Dark figure rose from the ruins and flew into the storms gapeing hole. The wizards came to us stairing confused at the horrer that has come to light.

"Grey what is going on?" all the princes ask. The king storms out to the balcony as the paniced crowd behind him leaves the building the boy from before follows him out onto the balcony through the crowd the wizards face him.

"What is happening Wizards is the curse to currently seace?"

"Unfortunetely my lord somebody has used sacraficial magic to revive the Darkness of Dithaniel." Speaks the White wizard, "They venture for us so we must protect the kingdom but there is no time to reach the outer walls in the perril the kingdom is in."

"Then sheild the pallace. Nothing must get through!"

"I beg your pardon mylord but that would be useless." says a strong womans voice coming from the ball room and coming toard the patio. I look back and their the girl from the dance approached us.

"Who are you a mear woman to order the kings word wrong?" asked the king of the east.

"My lord if I told you you would never belive me but I would prefer to show you anyway and if you fear something threatens your life I ask you to leave the premisis." before the king could respond, a howeling terror sreams and decends from the sky. I pull my soard and stand my ground as the black and purple dragon rears to the ground. The other princes do too but the girl didnt move. The dragon lowered his head to the girl.

"Who are you human your aura of magic is hatefuly familiar."

"Dithaniel Dragon of darkness and chaos I am Princess Cassandra the human daughter of the Dragon queen Arroura. Who claimes mastery over your soul?"

"Ah, now I remember your magic is just as your mothers was in our last moments of battle. As for my master." he says in attempt to anger me as he reises a clawed hand to his shoulder and a slim lean boy only a couple years older than her steps onto the dragons hand. Then he is lowered to the ground and steps off gently.

"Thank you Dithaniel for that lovely introduction." The tall black haired boy has red eyes that thouroughly attempt to read my expression. "I am Aurthur the son of Dithaniel the godly dragon of chaos."

"What annother decendant of a dragon?" the Grey wizard realized.

"Yes I am a Dragonborne as well. But this dosent suprise you young Queen?"

"I have seen you in a vission many of times in my sleep Arthur." he walks upto her and tilts her cross face up to look at his easygoing one.

"So you have dreamed of me as I have of you my princess."

"Get away from her!" I yell at him. Dithaniel hisses at me.

"Sebastian silence." yells his father.

"MY, my a hero in love with the princess. How toutching."

"Arthur your problem is with me."

"Oh quiet you and I know his destiny is to journy with you. You red his soul durring the ball."

"Indeed I did but you better pay close attention to whats in the world behind you." She had yanked out her soard and placed the tip below his heart. "Leave now, and you can rest assured that our next meeting will indeed be interesting."

"Verry well I shall be on my way but as a conselation prize for placing an amazing first impression." He swiftly pulls out a small dagger from his sleve and tips her soard aside giving him an opening to strike he grabbes her behind the back and pulls her in close. Their faces press together like a mirror immage and I realize he is kissing her. Anger swells up inside of me and I charge at him I drive my soard where his torso would be but he vanishes like black smoke. Cassandra baraly stands for a second before droping her soard then toppeling into my arms. The Wizards race to us and Arthur ontop of Dithaniel laughing dispicably soars and again vanishes into the thick cloudy sky.

"Cassandra," calls the Grey Wizard bending down to examine the beautiful creature in my arms. "Hes done something to her." He opens her eyelids and her puple is extreemly small. "Hes placed a spell on her. He has locked up her soul."

"Can we save her?" asked the Greys apprentice.

"Yes but It will require materials I can only find in my home."

"Then I will send for a carrage Steban can you carry her?"

"Yes father."

"No going by carage will take too long. We will ride home but it will be difficult to carry her on horse."

"I could come with you!" Steban volluntered. The White wizard lookes at the Grey and Black and they all pull aside to discuss. Cassandra lays in Stebans lap. The wizards return.

"We realize that this prophecy that Dithaniel has set in motion is dangerous without the right people."

"And in Prophecy it states that A wizard and four princes will travel with the dragonborne to seek trainging from the wisest, skilled, magestic, and gracious dragons that protect the four corners of our glorious kingdom."

"But their is an order of witch the destined one is to learn these skills tought by the dragons that order will be revealed after first contact with darkness. And she will need people to stand by her side in battle."

"And advise her decisions when she is stuborn." speaks out the white in a stern voice. "She will require wisdom of other scorces. She has hidden powers and will require a dark power that is just as powerful as Dithaniel."

"Now that he has been resurected he wishes freedom but we mussent allow him freedom in this world if you ae desprate enough to take that chanse dont hessitate."

"And with that we send you off the kingdoms will crumble before the day of destiny. Trust nobody but thouse who posses the colors of the rainbow by the dragons heart."

"What dose that mean?" the fire prince asked the dark wizard.

"You will discover on your own time."

"We have little time left we must leave now." says the Grey urging us to get on the horses and we dash out of the gate. "Meet us in my cottace as soon as possible!" he calls back in the howling winds as we race across the country into the dark cloudy night.


End file.
